Miroku gone wild!
by BlackFoxGun
Summary: This is a hilarious story of Miroku being a huge pervert times ten, Rin being scary, and Sango trying to save the planet from the monk's pervertedness. This is just a wild ride following Miroku who leads with his butt attracted hand. Enjoy!


This story was not done by me alone but also by WanderingDreamer4Ever as well. We own the story but the characters are not ours.

How this all started... my friends wanted to do this cosplay thing and they dubbed me miroku, so i made him a bisexual and went around and pretended to rub everybodys butts, it was really funny, it was their fault! (I just rubbed their backs and said rub rub rub, it was really funny!)

And thus came the birth of miroku gone wild.

This is a twice revised chapter that is way better than when it was first put out, so enjoy!

I dare you to try and go through this without laughing or smiling.

XXX

MIROKU GONE WILD

It was another simple day where it was just Miroku and Sango walking on a stroll in the Feudal Era. Kagome's at home and Inuyasha was off somewhere by himself. All was well…until Miroku decided to act up again.

Miroku: *rub, rub, rub*

Sango: *SLAP* Pervert!

Miroku: Owwwwwwwwww. Fine, I won't do it again…

Walking by a village, Miroku's sharp eyes detected a young, and gorgeous, village girl.

Miroku: *walks up to her* Why hello there! *Hand reaches over to touch his heavenly spot*

Sango (to Miroku): I apologise ahead of time before doing this...*SLAP*...you made me...

But for some reason, Miroku didn't respond like his usual self. Instead, he smiled gleefully while holding a hand to his cheek.

Miroku: This is fun! Ha ha and yes, I made you.

Sango: *frowns* this is no laughing matter, Miroku. You have a serious disorder! You must see a doctor at once. *SLAP* Oh no! You're causing me to habitually slap you for no reason!

Miroku: WEEEEE! *suddenly stops when he sees Inuyasha appear* *smiling eviliy, he advanced* Hi Inuyasha! How are you doing? *rub, rub, rub*

Sango: O_O! Don't get all homo you pervert! (No offense to homosexuals intended) Gah! Inuyasha! Hurry up and send him to a doctor!

Inuyasha: To hell with that! You touch me, you perverted monk, and you die! You won't live to see a goddamn doctor!

Sango: What?! NOOO! That's too extreme!

Inuyasha: It is not! This bastard has gotta learn his lesson!

Sango: He won't live to learn if you kill him!

Miroku: While they're busy…Oh look there's Shippo! *sneak, sneak, sneak* *rub, rub, rub*

Sango: *spots him doing his sins* Now I can't decide whether to be extremely mad or extremely disturbed. Oh well…Miroku! This is REALLY getting out of hand! I'll chop your hand off the next time you use it!

Miroku: Really? But I used both hands!

Sango: ...Then both of 'em! OFF THEY GO!

Miroku: *runs classic manga style* Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sango: *runs after him with butcher knives in hand and glinting eyes*

*Miroku dives into the well, climbs up and out of it, and runs to a random beach that popped out of nowhere*

…How did that happen?

*Sango follows him with Inuyasha close behind*

*Jumps into the well and appears out of it*

…How did that happen AGAIN?!

Sango: *gawks at the strange alien surrounding* Oh wait. *snaps back out of it* Miroku you lech! Don't think that you can escape from me!

Miroku: Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk! *runs into sushi shop and puts on disguise*

Sango: Miroku you-!...*calms down and sits* Can I have an order of California rolls to go?

Miroku: *laughs outrageously and runs out of the place* I'm free!

Sango: Wha-?! You bastard! Come back here you perverted coward!

Miroku: *skipping along happily* La, la-la, la-la, la-la…*singing* California girls are so unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top...

…So that's where Katy Perry got it from…(jks)

Miroku: Look! Nude beach! *runs towards it*

Sango: *curses* Girls! Girls! Put your clothes on!...NOOO! TOO LATE! Desperate times call for desperate measures…*Grabs tree from ground* RAWWWWWR!

Miroku: Gotta go ladies! *runs again to another nude beach, this time it's in Canada* Hello men! *whistles* So many hotties! Are any of you gay?

Sango: *mouth drops to ground* ...*holds down the urge to barf* Miroku, since when did you go homo?!

Miroku: Ever since I had my first bath with Inuyasha, why?

Sango: Oh my...INUYASHA, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!

Inuyasha: *face turns scarlet* Yeah, he tried to grope me in the hot spring and threatened to do it again if I told you.

Miroku: Come here my pretty men! *cackling like the witch of the west*

Sango: Inuyasha, you weakling! You're a goddamn half-demon and you're letting yourself be groped by a perverted monk?! Sure, you handle a gaping hole in your gut but not a hand on your ass?!

*Sango turns her violent glare towards Miroku*

Sango: And YOU...YOU PERVERTED MONK! *chases with Hiraikotsu*

2 hours agoMiroku: *shrieks like a little girl and runs back to Kagome's house, pretends to jump in the well but then runs off to Kagome's school* Yay! Girls with short skirts like Kagome! And guys! All in the prime of teen-hood!

Inuyasha: This makes me wonder what kind of childhood the monk's had...*shivers*

Sango: *pulls fire alarm* Evacuate! Evacuate! This is NOT a drill! A pervert is on the school grounds! High alert! He is dangerously perverted! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

*girls and boys running and screaming* *all of them running all over the place*

Miroku: Hi! How's it going? *gets trampled by stampede of kids*

*Miroku starts crying and runs off in the direction of Hollywood*

*He sees Lady Gaga and starts groping her, then ran off to find Kanye West and slaps his ass. Then he goes to all of the stars while doing perverted things to them*

*The man has stopped crying already*

Inuyasha: Well, the good thing is, he got trampled. Bad thing is, he'll become the most well known pervert that ever existed...Why aren't the police doing anything?! What happened to all the body guards?!

Sango: Wait don't tell me...they fell victim to Miroku's ways as well?!

Miroku: *high pitched witch of the west laugh* Everyone will bow down to me! Yay! Once I have full control of the world then I can grope anyone that I want! Whoo hoo!

Inuyasha: I don't doubt him, so... should we get Sesshomaru up here? I hate to say it but he may be able to stop the crazed and perverted maniac that's currently running around Hollywood groping anyone who gets in his way.

Sango: Yes, yes...better do that...but will he listen to us?

*The two had already stopped chasing him and decided to talk things out calmly*

Inuyasha: I think that he's already pissed at him, 'cuz I just saw Miroku run back to the well and came back out with Sesshomaru hot on his tail. I think that he got groped as well so I think that he will definitely listen to us.

…I think the well is broken today…

Miroku: Eeeeeeekkk! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist such a perfect body. I had to! Here! Get him! He made me! *points to Inuyasha then runs off*

Inuyasha: Oh great. *face palm*

Sango: Oh dear god...I think, once we get rid of Miroku, we can donate his body to science so maybe they can find out what was wrong with him all this time. I think it'll prevent developments of 'perverted-ness' in the future...maybe. And in that case, I'm guessing Sesshomaru would "help" us whether we ask or not. So let's let them run around for a while, neh? Popcorn?

Inuyasha: He should be donated to science! Oh, popcorn sounds good.

…They know what popcorn is?

*Sesshomaru is trying to catch Miroku but hasn't yet*

*Suddenly, Rin comes running up from the well*

*She tackles the perverted monk to the ground and starts to strangle him*

*Popcorn falls out of Inuyasha's mouth as he gapes at Rin*

Rin: *fuming out of her personality's normal range* You. Touched. My. Man! You filthy creep! *Starts talking in a very scary and deep voice* You will pay the price for doing so in the depths of hell!

*The earth opens and heat comes blazing up from the cracks.*

*A giant demon made from fire starts to chase Miroku who runs off screaming like a girl*

*Rin smiles in triumph and wickedly giggles*

*When the earth closed up and the demon and Miroku was far away, Rin snaps back*

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! That was so scary! *suddenly runs crying to Sesshomaru and jumps up to hug him tightly*

Sango: *chokes on popcorn* What...did Rin just do…

*Sesshomaru pats Rin on the head in comfort, secretly happy*

Sango (to Inuyasha): I think...it's best not to mess with Rin OR Sesshomaru any more, wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *closes his open mouth* Yes, that's a very good plan. What should we do now? Miroku's gonna be all over the news and all the Hollywood stars are going to try and hunt him down. I think i just saw them order a bunch of rifles and pull out their shotguns, spears and cannons...

…And they know this all how?

Sango: *dragging Inuyasha back to the well* Oh well, it's Miroku and his perverted-ness. He's the one that brought this upon himself. If he wants someone to cry or blame, he better not come crying to us. Let's just get back to the Feudal Era and pretend nothing happened. Want more popcorn?

Inuyasha: Sure. *munches on giant bag while jumping into the well*

The End

XXX

Please tell me your reaction to this, and if you completed the dare or not. ^_^

Until next time!

BlackFoxGun


End file.
